The mating bodies also comprise a diaphragm bed, which can support the measuring diaphragm in case of a unilateral overload. Differential pressure sensors with such mating bodies are described, for example, in Published German patent applications DE 10 2009 046 229 A1 and DE 10 2011 084 457 A1, where the mating bodies, in this case, comprise glass. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,920 discloses a generic capacitive differential pressure sensor, in which each mating body comprises one mating body electrode, wherein each mating body electrode is prepared by a metallic coating of a surface facing toward the measuring diaphragm, wherein the electrodes are each contacted by a metallic coating of the wall of the pressure channel extending through the base body. In the mentioned US patent, the mating bodies comprise a planar surface, wherein the measuring diaphragm in the rest position comprises two concave surfaces, each of which is facing one of the mating bodies, wherein the measuring diaphragm in its edge region is connected with each of the mating bodies via spacers, whereby defined mechanical conditions result for the measuring diaphragm and the two capacitive transducers.